Sin este secreto
by Boomxy
Summary: ¿Podía seguir siendo sensata la decisión de guardar ese secreto entre ellos?


Todo lo que comenzaba a suceder a su alrededor comenzó a plantearle dudas en su cabeza, todo por el simple hecho de no ser capaz de comunicarse adecuadamente con Chat Noir durante la batalla que ese día había suscitado.

Algo que en realidad no era la primera vez que ocurría.

Y ahí a su lado podía ver en sus ojos un poco de penumbra ante ello, sintiéndose quizás algo culpable de que las cosas estuviesen a poco de no salir bien; de que todo terminará en un desastre.

La tarde comenzaba a caer a espaldas de ellos. Ella acababa de llegar a la punta de la torre Eiffel, lugar donde después de la batalla le pidió que le esperara, pues debía poner en resguardo los Miraculous que en esa ocasión les había otorgado a Alya y a Nino para que fuesen sus aliados mientras Chat Noir aparecía, pues ahora no sólo se habían enfrentado aun Akuma, si no que este tenía un sentimounstruo como protección y las cosas en realidad no eran fáciles.

Además, estaba segura de que Mayura en ese momento se encontraba cerca para poder atacar desde la espalda, buscando el momento adecuado para obtener su Miraculous. Para su buena fortuna, aparentemente ese momento nunca llegó.

Chat Noir ante su aviso de que se marcharía para recoger los Miraculous no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de _fastidio_ en su rostro, logrando que en su interior algo se removiera, pues sabía bien que él odiaba los secretos.

Y a decir verdad, también ella.

Ese simple gesto silencioso por parte de él, logró que sus dudas comenzaran a sonar más fuerte en su cabeza, como un ápice de culpabilidad pues odiaba ocultarle cosas a la persona en la que más confiaba.

Aunque algo de ella le decía que en el interior todo aquel revuelo era porque sentía que debían derribar esas barreras, ambos lo merecían.

― _Sé que no nos queda mucho tiempo, pero ¿Podrías esperarme sobre la torre Eiffel unos minutos antes de que tengamos que correr? No tardaré_ ― sus palabras habían salido casi de forma espontánea, Ladybug ni siquiera pareció pensarlas.

Algo que tanto Carapace como Rena Rouge notaron. Y por supuesto, también Chat Noir, mostrándose sorprendido, asintiendo con su cabeza para comenzar su trayecto hacia el lugar indicado.

En cuanto Carapace y Rena Rouge entregaron sus Miraculous y ante ella aparecieron sus mejores amigos, no pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver como ambos se abrazaban aliviados de que la situación hubiese terminado bien. Ambos confiaban sus identidades al otro, aunque esto fuese prácticamente su culpa.

¿Por qué ella y Chat Noir no podían confiarse algo así entre ellos?

Fue entonces que recordó la batalla del día de los héroes, cuando ellos dos sucumbieron ante la necesidad de protegerse mutuamente, donde resulto un pequeño desastre. Y, aunque no habia ocurrido nuevamente pues habían acordado no replicar ese momento, el miedo seguía ahí.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, eso siempre ocurría entre ellos. Ladybug siempre estaba dispuesta a proteger a Chat Noir, así como él estaba dispuesto a recibir todo por ella.

Todo sin saber sus identidades.

Entonces ¿Qué diferencia abría?

― Sí lo supiéramos, no estaríamos preocupados el uno por el otro ― susurró ella, observando el horizonte.

Chat Noir la observaba expectante, escuchando el sonido que producían tanto sus aretes como anillo.

― ¿De qué hablas, buginette? ― preguntó levemente angustiado ante la seriedad de sus palabras, acercándose un poco a ella, intentando obtener respuestas. Después de todo, el tiempo se les agotaba.

― Hablo de que, de saber dónde se encuentra el otro o algun contacto no pasaría lo que ocurrió hoy, que bueno, entre en pánico al no saber dónde te encontrabas ― admitió con amargura, llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza ― Sé que no te gustan los secretos, y a mí tampoco, pero pensar en esto es realmente difícil ― admitió en voz baja, sintiendo como esta se quebraba.

Él después de unos segundos entendió de lo que ella trataba de explicar con sus suaves murmullos de angustia. El tema de las identidades y de los secretos.

Sí bien dentro de él moría por saber cuál era el nombre de aquella que hacia sus días más brillantes a pesar del peligro, respetaba la decisión tomada, pues era algo de lo que debían ser cuidadosos.

De forma breve recordó lo sucedido con Chloé y como eso le había partido el corazón. Pero, esa era una situación diferente. Su amiga lo habia gritado a los cuatro vientos, y sí ocurriera solo serían ellos, nadie más que ellos.

― No es necesario pensar en ello, las cosas resultaron ¿No? ― le dijo con una sonrisa, intentando animarla tomándola por los hombros ― Aunque no nos guste, sé que eres la más sensata de los dos y confió en ello, _m'lady_.

Ladybug despegó sus manos de su rostro, observando esa sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a ella, sintiendo una calidez que solo sentía a su lado y que la mayor parte del tiempo se obligaba a ignorar.

Aun así ¿Podía seguir siendo sensata la decisión de guardar ese secreto entre ellos?

Durante la batalla contra Style queen también lo pensó mucho. De haber sabido la identidad de Chat Noir, no se hubiese encontrado sola pues su primer objetivo hubiese sido buscarlo así su Kwami no habría tenido que intervenir de aquella manera tan problemática. En esa ocasión no se tragó realmente el que Chat perdiera su anillo, seguramente estaba imposibilitado, fue lo primero que vino a su mente, después de todo su compañero no podría ser tan descuidado, lo conocía.

Si hubiese sabido quien era, hubiese podido protegerlo y viceversa. Se hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas, un gran ejemplo la situación que ella misma ocasionó con su padre cuando se convirtió en Weredad.

De nueva cuenta, el sonido de alarma de los Miraculous sonó. Era la cuarta vez que lo hacía, poco más de un minuto les restaba.

Ante ello, el hizo un gesto de despedida, comenzando a separar sus brazos de los hombros de ella; tendrían que dejar la conversación para la próxima vez. Y por más que deseara que aquel enorme secreto entre ellos desapareciera, no podía darse el lujo de que ocurriera por _pánico_ o presión que sintiera Ladybug, quería que fuese con la plena confianza que él sentía al pensar en revelar su nombre.

Con la confianza de que estarían ahí, incluso sin el antifaz mágico.

Pero sin que él lo esperara, los brazos de ella rodearon la cintura del héroe para aferrarse a él, evitando que se marchara del lugar.

Chat Noir observó los ojos de ella; demostraban decisión, al igual que algo de nerviosismo. Su agarré no era fuerte, fácilmente podría irse si él lo deseaba, prácticamente le estaba dando a escoger el _quedarse_ o _irse_.

― ¿_M'Lady_? ― preguntó él, desconcertado y algo nervioso ― Sabes que no nos queda tiempo ¿Verdad? ― inquirió con voz titubeante.

Ladybug asintió con la cabeza, mostrando aquella faceta de seguridad que era un distintivo de ella.

Había tomado su decisión ya. Algo apresurada, pero con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tampoco podía ser culpada.

No quería perder la confianza de él. No quería perderlo sin saberlo tampoco.

― Esta bien, _chaton,_ confió en ti y creo que es hora de dejar ir este secreto ― murmuró por lo bajo, sintiendo como los brazos de él se colocaban sobre sus hombros, algo que logró estremecerla levemente ― Las cosas son más difíciles, debemos cuidarnos las espaldas en cualquier instancia. No quiero que ocurra nuevamente lo que ocurrió con Style Queen donde Plagg vino a mí, yo estaba realmente preocupada ― añadió con algo de pesar, frunciendo el ceño.

Chat Noir se quedó callado unos instantes, recordando cómo se había encontrado desesperado al enfrentarse a Weredad por su cuenta sin tener señales de Ladybug, temiendo por perder la batalla en esa ocasión.

― Creo que no hace falta decirte que es algo que he querido saber desde hace mucho tiempo, pero, es algo en lo que debes estar segura ― atinó a decir, con un toque de duda en sus palabras ― Sabes que no necesitas darme razones para acceder, pero, _m'lady_, tú debes estar segura.

Ladybug se aferró aún más a él, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho del héroe, sintiendo de manera extraña y gratificante como sus cuerpos parecían embonar de forma perfecta, pues justamente su cabeza llegaba a la barbilla de él.

Como si fuesen dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas.

Y aquella extraña comparación le dio más seguridad que nunca.

― Es peligroso, ya lo hemos visto con Queen Bee, Carapace y Rena Rouge, pero ― hizo una pausa, sonriendo al sentir los brazos de él aferrarse a su cuerpo, tal como ella lo había hecho ― Hemos sido un equipo ambos desde el inicio, creo que este secreto puede estar bien entre nosotros ― tomó un poco de aire, levemente nerviosa ― Nos respetamos, confiamos en el otro y nos preocupamos de forma mutua, creo que hemos recorrido un gran camino y, estando aquí en el peligro, no quiero simplemente no saber si algo te pasó, o si Hawkmoth descubrió tu identidad o la mía ¿A quién acudiríamos si no sabemos quiénes somos sin estas mascaras? Creo que, este secreto ya no sirve de nada mantenerlo.

Chat Noir se quedó sin habla ante las palabras de ella, realmente conmovido ante ello.

No era simplemente _pánico_. Ella realmente estaba preocupada y, por lo que podía deducir en sus palabras, era más que obvio que temía perderlo.

Así como él temía perderla a ella.

¿Podía sentirse regocijado ante tales palabras? No lo sabía, pero mientras escuchaban la última alarma que sus Miraculous lanzaban al aire, se permitió sentirse de esa manera, abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

― Sí eres alguien que está al pendiente de la televisión, entonces sabrás por que no pude llegar a tiempo y _quizás_ te molestes por ello, pero creo que vale la pena el riesgo ― atinó a decir, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

― Si fue una entrevista y no pudiste huir, creo que estas en lo correcto ― respondió en un tonó divertido, a lo que él respondió con una pequeña risa nerviosa, pues de forma irónica había dado justo en el clavo.

Fue entonces que ambos cerraron los ojos mientras una luz los envolvía en medio del crepúsculo que comenzaba a dar lugar a una noche estrellada.

No se movieron, se quedaron así durante unos segundos después de que la luz desapareció. Ambos sintieron a sus Kwamis colocarse sobre ellos.

La risa de Plagg ante lo divertido de la situación no faltó en ese instante, así como la dulce voz de Tikki orquestando un pequeño regaño.

Pero nada de eso importo, por algun motivo querían seguir así unos momentos más. No sabían si por temor o por que aquella sensación de estar en los brazos del otro se sentía realmente reconfortante y familiar.

Hasta que, como si de un pacto mental se tratara, _ella_ comenzó a separarse a la vez que él, abriendo los ojos para observar a quien tenían frente a ellos; aquel quien siempre había estado ahí.

Quedando frente a frente con alguien que conocían bien fuera de aquella vida de héroes.

Como si de un golpe se tratara, una gran cantidad de recuerdos llegaron a sus cabezas de lo ocurrido en la torre _Montparnasse_ durante la excursión de grupo, donde se enfrentaron a Oblivio y ante los recuerdos recuperados, sus rostros adquirieron un tono rojizo.

Y antes de que ambos Kwamis mencionaran algo al respecto (Plagg, especialmente, quien estaba tentado a decir que sus portadores se habían roto), ambos comenzaron a reír.

Una risa genuina de felicidad al encontrar algo perdido, al descubrir un secreto y sobretodo saber que la confianza que existía entre ellos había traspasado las máscaras de héroes.

Todo esto, mientras de forma tímida entrelazaba sus manos mientras aun reían ante toda esa gran ironia.

― Bien, creo que si están rotos ahora ― acotó Plagg, quien se encontraba sobre el cabello rubio de su portador, sintiéndose realmente liberado de poder decir aquella frase.

[…]

.

.

OK OK

Sé que han pasado varios días Nao hermosa pero finalmente tengo algo de tiempo para darte este pequeño presente ¡Muchas felicidades mi beba! Espero que este pequeño OS te guste ¡Pensé en darte algo súper fluff! (Como no es lo que siempre escribo jajaja)

Ahora sí, buenas madrugadas uvu


End file.
